The Incredible Dash: A Run In With Love
by StokinDembers
Summary: Dash is 20 years old and he's falling into love, literally! When he's sent to a secret island to investigate who's been behind the kidnapping of many rare and endangered species from famous zoos all over the world, Dashiell Par finds he's fallen into a trap not even an Incredible can escape! This story is worth taking the time to read! (Final Chapter is up! Art done by my Sister!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks! Dash is innnnnn trooouble! Big trouble, because in this story, he's messing with love. hehehe... I couldn't resist. Dash is too wonderful as a character to leave him in his childhood.**

** So.. yeah, this is a story set ten years after the original movie and Dash is older. Anyway! I wrote his personality as true as I could and I hope all you Dash lovers don't mind me paring him with an OC of mine! Don't freak! She's interesting and I've made her a very fun character. Please read!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dash or the Incredibles, just a few Ocs and the story idea. **

**Thank you! Now, on to the first chapter!  
**

* * *

_These bad guys and their secret hide outs... Where will they camp out next? The moon? _Dashiell Parr thought smugly. He squatted high atop a ledge, looking down on what was yet another private island through his new pair of high resolution binoculars. His sister Violet had given them to him for his 20th birthday earlier that year and he was _really_ enjoying them. They were especially fun when spying on people from his 17th floor apartment window located down town. He'd been able to amuse himself for hours with these things. Tv was so over rated. Just watching people in every day life was amusing enough. He nearly laughed out loud remembering how he'd watched a man at a hot dog vendor accidentally spray mustard all down his shirt and pants.

_Okay okay, back to work back to work_, he berated himself, refocussing on the mission at hand. Even at the age of 20, it was still hard to get himself to remain completely focussed. His mind was equipped to move as fast as his body it seemed.  
_Alright, what have we got here? A pair of guards... typical... how many entrances? One...two... three... hmmm, just three, _Dash noted all the particulars of the base and its position. It was well placed, right up next to a steep mountain side where the only way you could get in was from the front. All the entrances were watched by guards in black, and some were wandering through the thick jungle forest and bushes, separated, but no less vulnerable. Dash noted they had wires running up to devices set in their ears. Most likely a linked comm system. If one was attacked, all the others would know it, and they'd know where he was too. Good thing Dash had no intention of attacking any of these lame guards. He smirked, standing up and putting his binoculars away in his back pack. He closed them in carefully and stored the back pack in the bushes, knowing he'd come back for them as soon as his mission was complete.

The Incredible Dash, as he had been deemed by the adoring public upon his very first hero appearance as a child, stretched his arms from side to side as he stood with his legs spread apart. He had grown up lean and fit, his body lanky, but his muscles none the less chiseled and strong. His bright blue eyes shimmered with bold determination as he stared down through his black mask in suspense of tasting action. His short blond, bushy hair bounced when he began his jumping jacks, attempting to get his heart rate up for his upcoming run. The red super suit stretched easily with his body movements, the strong fiber in no danger of wear or tear. The suit from Dash's childhood had gotten an upgrade, as it hadn't been able to contain him during his growth spurt. His new one was still red and black, but with an "iD" in the center. Edna Modes had been more than happy to tell him exactly what he wanted for his next suit, still staying in the bounds of the ever popular Incredible family's shared insignia and style, but slightly customized so he could begin to branch away and make a separate name for himself. Dash had no qualms about being part of a family team though, everybody knew he was the fastest super hero alive so that was good enough for him. After finishing a fast set of 100 jumping jacks, Dash was ready and his eyes searched out the jungle path that would take him quickest to level ground. If all went as planned... which it generally did, Dash would slip by everybody with such blinding speed, no one would know he was even there...

His mission was simple. Some sort of animal activist who had decided to kidnap literally every exotic and endangered species from the most acclaimed and famous zoos in the world, was now starting a secret reserve on their own private island. It was Dash's mission to exploit this villain so all the animals could be returned to their rightful zoo owners. With this information in mind, Dash was prepared to do what was necessary. He grinned and with a firm push of his foot against the ground, his body vanished into the air, moving too quickly to possibly be detected. The jungle trees whizzed by in the corner of his eye as brown and green blurs, Dash's body moving so expertly smooth that, even when he had to correct his direction to avoid flattening his face into a sudden tree trunk, (which had happened maybe once or twice in the past...) it took hardly any conscious effort at all.  
_Dash, you're so good, it's crazy!_ he praised himself, loving the feel of the wind sweeping through his hair, the lightness of the world under him and the over all exhilaration of moving faster than the speed of light. It had taken many dedicated years for Dash to perfect his running form and to increase his speed and endurance capabilities. His general daily work out was 300 miles a day in 50 seconds. He was currently working on decreasing even that time, longing to finish 300 miles in at least less than 30 seconds.

_Wait a minute... Is it just me... or do these trees all look..._ Dash decreased dramatically in speed until he was doing the equivalent of a normal jog.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed each tree he passed looked exactly the _same_.  
"What the..?" he now halted and looked around him, his eyes wide in disbelief as each tree and plant was an exact replica of the last his eyes had laid on. He now stood, looking about him in total perplexity. This was NOT normal... obviously... and as soon as his mind had noticed this fact he also realized he was now completely lost.  
"Gah!" he vented, stomping his foot in frustration. Everywhere looked exactly the same! The trees were situated in exactly the same distance from the last, the bushes even landscaped in perfect order.  
"What the heck is going on?" he bit out, angry he was now completely without any sense of direction. Which way was the base he'd been running to? Why had he had to turn around and ruin his course of direction? Desperate to discover his exact location, Dash bit his lip and took off one random way. He ran his super speed, passing the strangely identical trees until he stopped once more. His stomach went cold and he stood, completely without a clue what to do in this some sort of master maze.  
"Come.. ON," Dash clenched his fist and growled in anger.  
_Think Dash, think! _Dash decided next that he would rely on his hearing. He stood as still as possible and attempted to listen for any sign of guards near by. But nothing... Then... Dash heard a low growl. Turning slowly, he suddenly saw a tiger, prowling out from the trees. How had Dash not seen this tiger before? But it was growling and it looked angry... What was Dash's plan? Umm... run?  
_Running would be good._.. Dash considered, _Even if I have no idea where I'm going..._ The tiger was prowling closer and closer, its sharp white teeth bared and incredibly frightening. After a moment it began circling around him, pacing as if to taunt him. Dash wasn't too ready to attempt dealing out damage to an animal, so he stayed put, waiting. But even while his feet were planted perfectly still, Dash found he was gripped with cold fear. Oddly enough, he was probably more frightened at the proximity of this dangerous and aggressive animal than most of the villains he faced who were even more powerful than a mere tiger could ever be. Then, the tiger suddenly lunged, feet leaping gracefully off the ground and front claws poised, ready to tear. Dash turned to take off but instead of the usual feeling of his feet hitting the solid ground, the floor fell from under his foot.

He was falling.

The ground he landed on was cold and hard. His shoulder was no doubt displeased at the fact that it had taken the brunt of his weight from the fall. The first thought in Dash's head though was still that tiger. The sudden fear of being off his feet with a predator still after him shook him to the core. Upon hearing the actual roar of the tiger from up above, he actually shivered while getting painfully to his feet. But the hole he'd fallen down was too steep for the tiger to want to actually jump. What was he in any how? Some sort of trap? Dash turned his head about. It was a big metal square box, situated a good drop of ten feet below ground. Dash tested the metal with the pressure of his hands. He wasn't any where near as strong as his father, the great Mr. Incredible, but he had a nice six pack, that had to count for something right?  
"Rrrrreee aaaaarrrr... Agh!" Dash growled out, the wall unmoving. Apparently the six pack wasn't meant for much. Just for catching girls maybe. Dash glanced up once more to see the tiger still pacing around, glancing down into the trap in frustration. Once or twice it stuck a paw down, testing the depth of the box, and scaring Dash to the point of nearly wetting his pants, but it always retreated after a moment. Dash tried to calm his breathing down, as he realized it was beginning to echo inside the tin box. How long would it be before someone showed up to collect him? What if no one did and he was left to starve down here? That would be a slow and painful death... Especially for someone who loved food, as he definitely did. Or... would this tiger finally get bold enough and jump down to finish him off? Terror took hold. For a super hero whose power was speed, when it was stripped from him, making him unable to preform, he was at his most vulnerable state. Then, just as Dash's mind was beginning to race with all these possibilities, a soft, feminine voice spoke out of the silence...

"What'd you get for me boy?" crooned the voice sweetly.

The voice was actually quite welcome in Dash's mind, compared to the prospect of dying in this box of starvation. Dash looked up, watching in anticipation for the owner of the voice to show herself.  
"Another clueless guard perhaps?" the voice snickered in amusement at the thought. The woman sauntered up casually to the edge of the trap and glanced down, her tiger purring at her side. Dash couldn't see much from how far down he was, but the sunlit silhouette of a slim, attractive woman with long curly hair was enough to make him grin.  
"Well well... Is that the Incredible Dash I see?" she asked in pure delight, leaning down with her hands braced against her knees.  
"Is right now a bad time to ask for a lift or were you just about to feed your cat?" Dash inquired curiously.  
"Actually... I'm glad you dropped in," she grinned, her smile dazzlingly devious.

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter! **

**Hope you liked it! Now post a comment and tell me what you enjoyed or what I need to work on! And I warn you, I feed on comments, so without them.. I may just forget to post a second chapter... XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's part 2! More Dash action an wit coming up! Thanks for reading and posting comments! I appreciate the feed back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dash or any of the Incredibles, only my OC's and story idea. **

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

To Dash's miner irritation, the woman did not stay. After looking down at him a moment and giving him her beautiful smile, she was gone. The tiger wasn't however.  
"Stay here," the woman had commanded as she'd walked away. Dash had been stunned to see the large cat obediently plop down and lay his head near the edge of the trap. Its bright yellow eyes watched Dash intently, its mouth open and panting lazily like some sort of over-grown house pet.  
"Hey," Dash crooned, hoping to get on the tiger's good side, "You a nice boy?" he asked. The tiger continued to pant, blinking occasionally in the sunlight. Now that that woman had come along and turned this dangerous predator into nothing but a pussycat, Dash's confidence was slightly boosted... Ideas of escape weren't so far away now. Dash tested the box's corners and thought hard about what angle he could take to get the most space for a starting run. If he gained enough speed within the ten foot length of the trap he was afforded at best, then perhaps he'd have enough momentum to preform a hard, but possible stunt he liked to call... wall walking! Or would, once he accomplished it anyway.

_Alright, I just need to give this kitty a distraction, _Dash figured, glancing around. He didn't wear a belt and didn't bother bringing anything else that the enemy could easily steel and use to their advantage. All he really had excess-able was his boots. Dash bit his lip. Would loosing a shoe affect his ability to run? How did he know that tiger would even want anything to do with that boot once he tossed it? If that would be the case then he'd still be stuck, and missing a boot. The odds weren't adding up in his favor, unfortunately. Then, on the floor of the trap, he noticed some pebbles that he had kicked in with the dirt upon his initial fall. An idea sprung to his mind.  
"Hey, kitty!" Dash taunted, grabbing a handful of the pebbles from the floor and tossing one directly at the cat's nose. He didn't try to throw them too hard, just enough to get the giant cat angry. His goal was achieved. The tiger rose to his paws and an angry growl issued from its throat. Dash bit his lip, but tossed another pebble, missing that time, but still managing to aggravate the tiger. It roared this time, lashing a paw forward, furious with its unreachable prey.  
"Come on bushy tail!" Dash encouraged, throwing another pebble. He only had so many of these rocks to use. He could only hope he had enough to get the tiger as angry as it would take...  
He tossed another, and another, running out faster than he would have liked but the throws were causing the desired effect. The tiger was now pacing on the edge of the trap, clearly contemplating whether or not his anger would be worth jumping in for.  
"That's it... That's it..." Dash encouraged, "Come and get me!"  
One more pebble... Dash shifted it around in his hand.

_Now or never_, he breathed deeply, then chucked it. The pebble spun gracefully through the air and struck the tiger between the eyes with accurate precision. The tiger's ears flattened and with one last, outraged roar, it jumped. Dash scrambled into the nearest corner of the trap just as the tiger's heavy paws hit the metal floor. The tiger lunged, his giant claws extended and ready to draw blood. But the tiger's swipe went through nothing but air, Dash having gotten out of the way long before being in danger. Running a circle around the trap, Dash charged up the tiger's back, taking every advantage of the slight ramp the cat's body provided and raced for the wall. He jumped, boot pushing off the top of the cat's head and planted his next on the wall, thrusting with all his might, as fast as he could. Dash literally found himself running up the wall, but it only took three steps before gravity caught up with him. Still, it was enough. He caught the edge of the trap and grasped at the dirt with his fingers, bracing his elbows and gritting his teeth at the strain his muscles under took. Dash didn't have time to look behind him and see how far away the tiger was from taking a bite out of one of his feet, he instead focussed on pushing.  
_ Push push!_  
His mind screamed at him, and his arms gradually began to lift up his body. Slowly but surely, Dash gained more ground and eventually hauled himself up to level ground. Face red and teeth gritted, he stumbled forward and his knees hit the ground tiredly.

"Uhh!" he let out an incredibly relieved groan as he took a moment to rest and recover.  
The loud snap of a twig echoed not far ahead and Dash glanced up. Guards, from every direction, merged on his position. They formed a circle and came in quickly, cutting off any escape. Each of them held guns and they were all aimed at him. Dash sighed and lifted his hands up in surrender.  
"All that for nothing," he muttered in contempt.

They were rough but it wasn't like Dash had assumed a bunch of law breakers and animal thieves would be anything less. They had walked for fifteen minutes in complete silence before Dash decided attempting conversation may reward him with a bit more information about their employer.  
"Excuse me but do you even have a permit for that gun?" he questioned the guard holding his right arm tightly. The guard, as he'd expected, didn't respond except by delivering a harsh thud to the back of his head. Dash blinked and winced in a little pain but wasn't discouraged.  
"What about you?" he asked the guard to his left.  
"Shut up,"  
"Ahh, so you do talk!" Dash rejoiced, "I was beginning to wonder. Say, while you're not in such a taciturn mood, how about you tell me who your boss is and why he is so inhospitable to his house guests?"  
All Dash got was yet another harsh punch, this time it was delivered to his gut. The air which had been driven from his lungs came out in an unpleasant groan. Now Dash was angry. He'd worked hard to get out of that trap and now he was just being herded like a criminal towards who knew where?  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick fights?" he growled out. Before the guard could respond Dash snapped out a leg and struck the guard on his right directly in the knee joint. The guard cried out in pain and loosened his grip on Dash's arm. That was all the super needed. Dash ripped his arm instantly from the stunned guard's hold and took off running, a red tornado racing and spinning the guard in the center till he was sick and let go. With the second guard now shaken off Dash adjusted his path to strait, the exact direction the guards had been taken him. If he was going to meet this animal thief, he would do it on his own accord, not as some lame captured prisoner! Gunfire was now being shot after him and he could hear the bullets pelting the floor just after his feet. Luckily he was too fast to get a decent aim on, and his legs carried him far away from the enemies unharmed. Dash grinned. A bullet would have put a considerable damper on his day.

He could see it. The base was up ahead. Large and made of steel, it was hardly camouflaged, but if this animal thief owned this island anyway, Dash couldn't see why he'd bother to hide this fortress anyway.  
_Probably blew his budget on landscaping anyway_, Dash thought with a smirk. Arms pumping and legs hammering the ground, Dash increased his speed. He was almost going fast enough to get past without being seen at all and simply blow through the entrance? But how did he know those front doors weren't average swinging doors? What if they were locked and he just ended up knocked out, sprawled on the floor, drooling and all for the guards amusement? Dash breathed deeper but didn't decrease speed. It was a risk he'd have to take. He couldn't "dash" around for hours just to avoid gun fire and to eventually be caught again. If he was going to infiltrate this base, he would just have to take risks. The base was growing bigger and bigger by the second until the doors were right in front of his face. He tucked his head down, putting his chin to his chest, and to his utter surprise, the doors burst open, breaking way for his entrance. The guards, who'd been standing around casually, jumped at the sudden sound of the doors flying open and looked around in perplexity. It was only at that point that the voices of fellow guards on their comm began shouting,  
"Prisoner escape! I repeat, prisoner escape! Keep on the look out!"  
But it was too late. Both the guards at the entrance knew it. They responded quickly into their mics.  
"Security breach!"

Once inside the base there was nothing but a bunch of strange halls, doors every now and so often but nothing to catch Dash's eye. Then... in the midst of blurring hall ways, he saw her. In spite of himself, he slid to a stop. It was his mistake. She'd been walking down the hall, her stride smooth and confident, hair bouncing lightly over her shoulders, and heels clicking on the floor, when the sudden flash of red in the corner of her eye had grabbed her attention at once. She looked up, and that was when the two locked eyes. Dash felt something unexplainable happen inside of him. Momentarily enchanted, he did not notice the guards walking down the hall till it was too late.  
"Guards! The prisoner!" she shouted, pointing at him. Dash mentally cursed himself but luckily, an idea sprang to mind. He darted and before the woman could do anything he had her arms locked behind her back and secured carefully.  
"Don't do anything stupid guys! I'd hate to have such a pretty woman suffer any harmful consequences," Dash warned the guards who had stopped in their tracks, guns still raised.  
"Should have thought of that before you grabbed me," the woman snapped, trying to wrench free of his hold.  
"Tell those guards to stand down," Dash told her. The woman tensed in irritation, finding her struggles useless, so she did as she was asked.  
"Stand down..." she told them, "Return to your posts,"  
The guards hesitated but lowered their weapons.  
"Now... show me to your head guy.. and I will let you go," Dash instructed to the lady.  
"You know, that's where the guards had BEEN taking you in the first place numbskull!" the woman barked.  
"Hey I have my pride, I prefer going to see the master villain on my own accord, thanks very much," Dash responded with an amused grin.  
"Ugh!" she spat out in disgust, still wiggling and testing his grip. Dash's hold didn't budge.  
"Fine!" she consented, "The boss wanted to see you anyway," she snorted. Dash grinned and he gave her just enough freedom to turn him the right direction before they began walking down the hall.

* * *

**Well? What'd yall think? Excited for the next part? Am I doing Dash justice? **

**Post and let me know! I'm working to balance my few different stories and add new chapters to each of them so forgive me if I don't have this updated for a little while. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So... this story is much shorter, as you may notice, but I didn't have a lot of time and I couldn't resist posting what I had so far! So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dash or the Incredibles, just my OC's and the story plot. **

**And here we go...**

* * *

The corridors were exceedingly quiet and eerie. The only sound Dash heard was the clicking and scuffing of his shoes and the woman's who he held secure in his arms.

"So you work here huh? Can't imagine why. Those guards don't make good entertainment," Dash said, breaking the silence.  
"That's what the internet is for," the woman snorted, "This is real life, real business, now do you have to hold me so tightly?" she questioned.  
"Real business huh? I guess that makes sense... this _employee_ of yours must be paying you big bucks to keep your mouth shut about this place," Dash assumed.  
"Bigger than big bucks, and plus, I had a particular sympathetic reason for taking this job, not that you care to know," she replied, in her silky voice. Dash grinned, he probably shouldn't ask but he just so dearly wanted to...  
"Awww... I'm a compassionate hero! I'd love to hear what captured your particular sympathy in this twisted and strangely evil plot," Dash encouraged. She bit her lip and hummed thoughtfully.  
"Well, you see... I have a special way with animals," she said finally, grinning at him over her shoulder. Dash felt his spine tingle at that look.  
"Really? That does explain how you got a tiger for a pet," he nodded. She laughed, a beautiful sound to Dash's ears.  
"Yes, you see... when I was contacted for a mission to rescue these poor endangered animals from cruel zoo cage bars, to be put safely on a private island reserve where they could run free, I could not resist," she explained.  
"That does make sense. I hate to see animals caged up to, but you know, steeling them isn't always the BEST idea..." Dash shrugged.  
"And what would you suggest?" she returned, sounding genuinely interested.  
"Uh... try leaving them alone? They're animals... they don't know different," he snorted. He received a harsh elbow to the gut, causing him to gasp at the impact. How had she slipped that hand away? Didn't matter now, he just had to get it back! She was wrestling harder now, doing better to get away.  
"Hey, hey, hey," he tried to calm her, "Be nice, I didn't mean it," he appeased, pointing a finger at her, his other hand still tightly gripping her upper bicep. She huffed at him, shooting him a look that said she was unamused.  
"Come on... take me to the boss," he pleaded.  
"Oh, don't worry I will! But you could stop holding on to me! It's not like I'm one of those mindless guards. Give me some respect!" she demanded, trying to pull away again. Dash didn't let her get away, but instead yanked her towards him to regain hold of her other arm and keep her back against his chest. He smiled as he did so.  
"Well I guess I could, but it's way more fun to hold you close like this..."  
"You are unbelievable," she spat out.  
"I get that a lot," Dash said, "Right or left?" he inquired, looking forward to the fork in the hall where they had two directions to choose from.  
"Left," she snarled.  
"Say... do you have a name I can call you by? Or should I just make one up?" he asked as they turned left together.  
"My professional clients call me the Beast Whisperer," she said, nose high in pride. Dash tried not to laugh.  
"Really? The Beast Whisperer? Hmm.. interesting, you must deal with a lot of beasts," he teased. She smiled tolerantly at him.  
"You have no idea,"  
"Got a number I can contact you by? Cuz I got this one really crazy brother... yeah, he literally turns into some sort of monster," Dash explained, "I've been trying to work out for years how to handle that guy,"  
She just laughed, another laugh that made Dash just feel tickled, but she had no idea he was being quite serious.  
"Is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line?" she questioned.  
"It can be if you think it makes a good one," Dash offered.  
"In your dreams,"  
"Maybe; this the door?" Dash gestured with his chin to a set of double doors. They were big and also made of steal, like the rest of the base.  
"This is it," the Beast Whisperer responded.

Dash released her arms slowly but carefully, expecting her to possibly retaliate. She didn't.  
"Just when I was starting to like you too," she pouted, then gave him a mysteriously sly grin as she knocked on the door.  
"Let me guess, you just led me to my imminent death," Dash stated.  
"And I didn't even have to drag you..." she smiled more genuinely. Why wasn't he running already?  
"Come in," said a gruff voice behind the doors. The voice was raspy and Dash instantly did not like it... This would be interesting. The doors were pushed open and the same voice spoke pleasantly,  
"About time you were here... I wasn't expecting a hero with the power of super speed to be late.." the voice chuckled. Dash really didn't like this villain now; he had mocked his speed!  
"I show up right when I want to, and I didn't really prefer to be drug to your feet like some sort of incompetent. Is that any way to treat your house guests anyway?" Dash asked, stepping fully into the room. His eyes were stuck on the one human resident in the room. He was definitely an American, with green eyes, and dark brown hair, sprinkled with the occasional grey strands that betrayed his age. If Dash had to guess he would say the man was in his late 40s. He was dressed in a top class business suit with a nearly clean shaven face but a small goatee. The man didn't bother with wearing a mask, as he clearly believed he was in no danger of being exposed to the public. No doubt he had something big in mind for his intruder. Upon further inspection of the room as they entered, Dash noted it was some sort of oversized super, expensive office. Aside from the odd colored wood desks and starkly white chair and couches, the most impressive thing about the room by far, was the fact that the floor was the top of a shark tank... All sorts of colored and exotic fish were swimming below, an occasional shark swimming by in its intimidating weaving motion.  
"You didn't have to bother with such a nice floor... I run on water remember?" Dash smiled, glancing back up to the man in the suit.  
"Yes... I remember," the man grunted, standing from his office chair.  
"Whisper... please close the doors, our guest will be staying a while," the man ordered politely to the woman standing beside Dash. She nodded, moving to close them as instructed and as she did, Dash wondered if this was his only chance at escaping a doom which he was currently underestimating. But he didn't. The doors shut with a loud clang and were locked tight. Like a proud fool, he kept calm and confident, staying right where he was with his chin a bit high, just smirking at danger.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! **

**Haha, I love that last line... Dash is so cheeky. Anyway comment and let me know what you think! Thanks also for venturing this far into my story! I write to serve you people! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days or so since I've updated but it's December! I've been extremely busy and so yeah... Anyway, hope you all are enjoying it so far! ****I'm very proud to say thank you to all you readers! 114 views and this is only my fourth chapter! Yay! XD I'm so happy! hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles, just my OCs and story plot! **

**Thank you for your patience and now onto the story!**

* * *

Strategic evidence said that this criminal was lacking greatly in experience with handling super heroes. Dash instantly spotted two major mistakes this animal thief had already made. One: He'd left the hired girl in the room, something Dash could use to his advantage; and two: He'd built his office on top of a shark tank! What COULDN'T go wrong with a few cold blooded killers under your feet? The question was, who would it go wrong for? Dash could run on water, so if this criminal was thinking he could simply open a surprise hatch and drop this hero in, he'd need to think again. The second Dash's feet would hit that water, he'd be running, and he could race right back on to safe land and deliver a harsh punch right into this idiot's jaw bone. But, glancing around once or twice, Dash couldn't see any suspicious lines on the floor. He got the feeling this wouldn't be his enemy's approach... Time to start asking questions.  
"So... is kidnapping endangered species a hobby for you?" Dash inquired casually, walking forward with confidence that could have fooled somebody into thinking he was the one doing the threats. The man in the expensive suit smiled wryly, unamused.  
"Not quite. You see, I'm called Black Mail. While my main interest doesn't involve animals, it does involve acquiring money," Black Mail said, rubbing his fingers together.  
"Money that you'd rather not acquire through honest work you mean," Dash corrected.  
"On the contrary," Black Mail shrugged, walking casually around his desk to lean on the side of it, "I work very hard, like in kidnapping these animals for instance. How do you think I pulled that off without a bit of work? I had to find somebody that works with animals.." he gestured to the Beast Whisperer, "I had to pay off a bunch of zoo guards, and for the cages and transportation..." he went on.  
"Sounds like a lot of money spent for just giving a few animals freedom," Dash noted. At that Black Mail titled his head, looking perplexed. Then he smiled.  
"Ah," he said, "You don't understand my full plan," he chuckled ruefully. Dash waited for Black Mail to continue, but he shrugged, "I'll give you some time to think about it. In the mean time, perhaps you'd like to check and see how I'm treating my animals? Better than I shall treat you, I promise," he grinned, pressing a button.

Dash prepared to do just what his name insinuated. However, he was waiting for some randomly hidden hatch to drop, thinking he would be plopped into the cold shark tank by some trap he hadn't seen. But he wasn't. Instead it came from above. A large net suddenly dropped down on top of him. It was heavy and it smacked him to the floor without any trouble.  
"Ack!" he felt his head rattle a bit from the impact to the floor but attempted to get up none the less. Then, a strong electric pulse vibrated through the net, shaking and zapping Dash's body uncontrollably, putting him in inexplicable pain before blackness finally overtook him.

When he woke, Dash's head was throbbing. When his eyes blinked open, he realized he was inside a holding cell, laying on cold concrete ground. On the other sides of the cell bars, he could seen animals. All sorts of strange creatures which weren't the usual main attractions on animal planet or national geographic channels. Some were large predators, odd colored bears, there was a liger (a mix between a tiger and a lion) as well as different kinds of lemurs and monkeys he'd never even seen before. All seemed to be staring at him curiously. He blinked a few times then attempted trying to move. However, his muscles felt heavy and uncooperative. He decided maybe it was best to lay still a moment. The pain of his electrocution was still fresh in his memory. How was it he'd survived? The net must have had a concentrated amount pulse that was enough to pain a human but not enough to kill. Either way, he was alive, that much he could be grateful for. But why not just kill him? All these snooty super villains thought it was soo cool to treat their hero captives like the average prisoner, boasting confidently of their varies advantages and acclaimed victory. That was were they all went wrong. The game was never over until the hero was DEAD. Dash finally attempted getting up again after resting for a moment. His body was a bit more willing this time and his arms moved to prop his upper weight on his elbows before pushing himself to a sitting position.

"Look who finally decided to stop drooling on the floor. Can I get you a rag for that?" came the cocky female voice of the Beast Whisperer. He hadn't seen her standing down there, stroking one of the bears affectionately on its forehead through the bars. She stood up from her squatted position and walked over to his cell. Dash sighed.

"You're such a charmer..." he smiled weakly at her.

"You're not the first beast who's thought so," she grinned back, taking a hand and leaning on one of the bars.

"Why am I in here?" Dash asked curiously, "Not that I don't enjoy our little quiet time of course," he added. She was still smiling.

"You're down here because Black Mail has many appointments he deals with daily, and he didn't have time to deal with you before his next one showed up. Maybe if you had let the guards bring you in when they first caught you.. you wouldn't have had to wait," she reminded. Dash chuckled. He really _did_ enjoy this woman's company.

"You'll have to forgive me. Next time I'm captured I will be more complacent," he promised, saying so quite seriously.

"_If_ there is a next time of course," Whisper stated. Dash looked up at her with an expression of doubt.

"You wouldn't let your boss kill a nice guy like _me_ would you?" he inquired curiously.

"I'd let Black Mail kill anybody who stood in the way of these poor animals' freedom," she responded certainly.

"Freedom? All I see is them locked in cages," Dash responded.

"He hasn't freed them _yet_. He's assured me that there is one more crucial part to his plan, or else this island may be in jeopardy of being found out and all the animals with it," she replied. Dash cocked a brow.

"This Black Mail's got you hooked around his finger doesn't he?"

"What?" she narrowed her eyes.

"As long as an animal is in danger you will always be some sort of prisoner it sounds like, since your devotion to them overrides all reason," Dash explained, igniting a fire of anger in the woman's eyes.

"I'm no prisoner! You are! Stop trying to twist my resolve!" she snapped.

"I'm trying to twist nothing, just speaking the truth," Dash stated calmly.

"You're lying and I won't listen to another word. My love for animal's makes me _strong_!" she snapped, suddenly looking over to the liger in the cell next to Dash. The liger leapt up to his feet, as if having read her mind, and ran to suddenly try and lash his claws through the separating cell bars at Dash. Dash jumped in surprise, the large, angry cat a little too close for comfort, and scooted away to a safe distance. Dash then got up, looking at the Beast Whisperer in perplexity.

"How... how did you do that?" he questioned.

"You're not the only one here who has powers," she assured him, "I can communicate telepathically with any creature I desire, thus gaining their confidence and understanding. They trust me, and will do what I ask," she stated. Dash's approval of this super hot villain had just gone up several bars.

"That's... quite spectacular," he admitted, walking carefully up to the front of the cage where she stood on the other side.

"Such a shame your gift is wasted under criminals like Black Mail. Your potential could go so much further..."

He gave her an encouraging smile, wrapping his hands around the bars and leaning his forehead in-between them. She stared at him intently, her bright brown eyes drilling into his blue ones. She was scoping for any sign of deceit or mockery in him, but her search fell void. Eventually she decided he was making her uncomfortable and she stepped away.

"You're just saying that to get back on my good side," she responded at last, the corner of her lips lifting slightly. Dash didn't need to reply, he just kept looking at her with this expression that said he was enjoying this moment. And he was. Everything about her was mysterious and intoxicating. He wanted to know her better, to understand her clearer...

Then, she cleared her throat and turned to walk swiftly away through the animal holding cells, the animals coming to the sides of their cages eagerly for attention as she passed. Dash let out a slow breath from his lungs. What a woman...

He blinked and realized that she was leaving him without any notion of how much longer he would be stuck down here. Desperately he turned and called down after her,

"How much longer do I have to wait till I get my final audience with Mr. Black Mail?"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Not long," she promised, then continued walking away.

* * *

**Okay! There it was! Next chapter will be up sooner than the last! Two days tops! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are fuel to me! The more I get, the faster I shall write! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter five! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been pretty busy. Anyway, enough chit chat. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles, just my Oc's and this story plot.  
Enjoy! :) **

* * *

As it turned out, "not long" didn't really mean, "not long". Dash was sitting in his cell for what felt like three hours. It had been completely torturous and not because he was surrounded by vicious and wild animals, separated only by jail bars, but because his stomach wouldn't stop the entire time gurgling reminders that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. It was now late into the night, the sun having fallen behind some far mountain an hour ago, leaving his cell in darkness. It had been completely quiet most the entire time, save for the animal's pants, screeches and the general noises of just being animals. Dash surprisingly hadn't minded too much. Seeing these rare creatures interact with one another through the cell bars amused him for a good long time. He found himself talking to them occasionally, wondering if his hunger was driving him insane or if he was just so obsessed with thoughts of that Beast Whisperer woman that he was wanting to try his own hand at talking to animals! Images of her were stuck in Dash's mind like a replaying movie scene stuck in his head. He was sure he was beginning to get to this woman, even if he wasn't sure he'd ever see her again once he was free. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of metal doors being open. Dash perked up, looking to the direction where light poured into the cell holding area. It was a set of four guards, and they stormed down the hall to open his cell and rush in, yanking him to his feet, two making sure he couldn't escape while the other ones grabbed him, holding guns up as a warning to not do anything stupid. Dash tolerated these guards, but only barely. He didn't pester them with stupid questions this time, merely because he wanted to finish this mission. He would defeat this freaky Black Mail villain and then get home for dinner.

The guards made a point of being as harsh as they could to Dash as they drug him back through the cell halls and out the doors into a strange part of the base he hadn't yet seen. Dash didn't pay much attention to his surroundings though, he was more focussed on thinking internally about what he was going to do once he was face to face with his villain once more. He wouldn't wait around for Black Mail to pull some weird stunt. He'd strike right away but ideas of how swirled in his head...  
Idea 1: Race forward and deliver harsh stomp on enemies foot, leaving him in momentary shock and pain. Follow with a staggering uppercut, and finish with left cross. Opponent down, he may now proceed to smacking around guards, and lastly, his happy dance.  
Idea 2: Run a large circle around the whole room, going so quickly as to cause a tornado, sweeping all enemies up for the wind to throw them around like rag dolls. Probability: furniture items would knock out most of flailing humans, rendering them unconscious. Next, halt, punch out remaining enemies, then proceed to happy dance.  
These were win win circumstances. There was no way the Incredible Dash could lose here! That was the villain's job. In fact, villains all over the world were famous for loosing! Dash grinned, doing his best to ignore his hunger and focus on being sharp and cocky.

The doors to the room opened before him and Dash prepared to whiplash the guards off his arm, having thought out his whole approach to begin the final show down. But when the doors opened, Dash saw something he didn't expect. FOOD! Tons of it! A ridiculously large table was perfectly laid out with platter after platter of fruits, meats, vegetables, wonderfully warm bread and nuts. It was a sight Dash had never seen and one that made him contemplate if something had happened and he was now in heaven. Another remarkable thing was, the guards let Dash go after he saw the unbelievable spectacle, and shoved him forward before closing the doors behind him. Dash gawked, the colorful sight and smells of this banquet before him arresting his eyes and nostrils.  
"Please! Don't be shy!" said Black Mail, the man emerging from the other side of the table, "It is late and I figured you would be hungry!" he smiled invitingly, gesturing to the food. Dash wasn't one to ever turn down food when hungry, even if it was being offered by a questionable source. Besides, villains had evolved these days from being as barbaric as poisoning their captives. It was so old fashioned and they generally preferred to think of more fun ways to extinguish superheroes. Dash supposed this was because they liked to make a big deal out of all their toys and try to gain some amount of respect by the elaborateness of their tactics. Whatever the case, Dash wasn't concerned about poison, and he sat down quickly in the nearest chair, filling up his plate with goodies. After stuffing his face for a good few minutes, only then did Dash deem it time to start talking. Black Mail hadn't said a word accept an occasional comment like, "My my, keep a man caged with a bunch of animals and sooner or later he'll start to eat like one," or a, "You can use the silverware, I don't mind." They were all taunts which Dash hadn't been in the mood to answer until he was satisfied enough.

"Okay, so you found me, housed me, and now you're feeding me. Interesting approach to handling a super hero. I got to say I wish more villains had enough sense to do evil the way you do," Dash chuckled, "You should start a superhero inn or something," he grinned.  
"Very funny," Black Mail snorted, "You haven't thought to ask why I'm feeding you though," he reminded with a sly smirk.  
"True," Dash conceded, "Why are you feeding me? Aside from it being the usually civil thing to do for a guest?" he asked.  
"My guards have been getting rather bored around here keeping watch on an island that no one hardly visits. So, instead of being selfish and killing you for only myself and a selected few to see.. I decided that you will be set loose on my habitat... along with several very hungry predators. I figure the longer you last, the longer my men are entertained, so that is why you are fed. My gift to them for their loyalty," he smiled, lifting his glass full of some drink or other. Dash was unhappy now. So he was being fattened up just to be fed! That was great! Suddenly made his pigging out at this big table look incredibly foolish...  
OH WELL! Dash would get over it, as he always did. Black Mail was the fool here, Dash had to remind himself.  
"Whatever the excuse is, I'm just glad to eat," Dash shrugged, suddenly letting out a loud, obnoxious belch, "Let's get this thing started then. I was thinking it a bit odd that a crazy animal activist bent on rare species freedom would keep all of them locked up in cages when you have this huge island as a reserve you meant for them," Dash snorted. Black Mail sneered.  
"My goal wasn't just to give these animals a bit more roaming space...it was to mail the zoos and their government's a ransom!" he declared. Dash blinked. That did make a lot more sense...  
"They pay double the sum they believe the animals are worth by my desired date in order to get them back... or they never see them again," Black Mail said with a sadistic smile. He grabbed out a black envelope from inside his coat pocket and tapped it on the table. Apparently that was one of the ransoms. Too bad none would make it out... Dash grinned.  
"But how do you know they will pay the ransom you ask? How can you be assured that you didn't waist all your money and effort for a lost cause?" Dash questioned curiously.  
"They will pay either way," Black Mail chuckled, "Wether with cash, or with these animal's lives.." he snorted, "However, I highly doubt they will want to be responsible for causing these endangered species to become extinct..."  
"What?"  
Both men turned to see that the Beast Whisperer had entered while neither of them had been paying attention. She was standing there by the door with this appalled look plastered on her face.  
"You...you didn't tell me that..." she said, her expression suddenly turning dark and angry, "You said you believed in these animal's rites, that you wanted to give them the lives they deserved and that the zoos would pay for it! You didn't say anything about killing them!" she snapped out, pointing an accusing finger his way. This was something Black Mail had not intended, nor expected.  
" And besides, when they pay what you want you'll just be sending them right back to those foul cages they started out in!" Whisper shouted in outrage.  
"Whisper.. I didn't call for you," Black Mail grouched out. She just glared at him. Dash decided could use this as a distraction. Slowly, he began to sit up, but before his hands left the arm rests, silver cuffs slid out to snap around his wrists. Darn...  
"I don't think so Mr. Incredible Dash," Black Mail stated, standing up, "We will continue as planned," he promised, walking over down the table to pass Whisper and adding in a hushed tone her direction, "And I'll talk to you later..."  
Dash meanwhile was testing the strength of the cuffs, seeing if he could somehow slip out of them, but they seemed to tighten every time he yanked against them. How annoying! Guards came in quickly after Black Mail had left and grabbed him.

Ten minutes later Dash had been dumped out in a mud pit, getting his suit totally dirty not to mention his face. But it wasn't the mud at the moment Dash was so worried about... Behind him, doors were opening and the sound of roars, screeches, and grunts erupted out at him. Dash didn't wait to see the animals rushing out at him. He got up quickly from the mud puddle and began running, only to realize his footing was unsure and he was slipping all over the place, unable to get good ground beneath him. The large albino white grizzly bear had come out first, followed by the Liger and several very mad looking apes. Dash didn't need to see more to know he needed to get out of this mud and NOW! Slipping around a bit more, he finally reached some solid dirt and took off, his body nothing but a brown and red blur.

Up above, safe inside the base, looking down upon the wilderness below, Black Mail was smiling with anticipation. It wouldn't take Dash long before he realized there was really no where to run. Black Mail set up yet another fun maze to toy with the super hero's head and he was greatly anticipating the satisfaction that would come of the Incredible Dash realizing he didn't have the huge island to run all over to escape these animals. But in reality, Dash only had a few hundred feet of space before he'd hit a huge wall, disguised to look like trees in the distance. If the hero had really thought that he would have the liberty to run wherever he wanted over this island, just to escape however it was he had gotten here in the first place, Black Mail would be a large fool! Meanwhile, the Beast Whisperer stood a few paces behind him, with a frown on her face. Her arms were folded and she watched the streak of red and brown racing towards the eminent wall awaiting him. She couldn't watch and she looked away as he blur smacked right into it. The laughs of the guard around her was enough to know that the poor hero had smacked right into it. He was a nice guy... nicer than these guards ever were to her... he didn't deserve this kind of treatment. And aside from that, her faith in Black Mail had decreased dramatically with his accidental confession of his real plans for these rare and endangered animals... The Beast Whisperer was seething inwardly at her boss. How could he do such an evil, deceptive, disgusting thing to not only her but those animals! Well, he was a villain... but still! She was so through. Turning with a huff, she went for the exit, Black Mail, nor any guards paying any attention to her as she left.

"HOLY Sheeeeeze!" Dash felt he was literally incapable of peeling his body back up from the ground he'd just been leveled to. His head was swirling from the hard impact and his vision was still fringed with black. If he hadn't had a father whose's power was super strength and hadn't had some of it genetically passed down to him, he would be in a serious concussion right now or worse. What was worse though, was the fact that the very hungry animals were now trotting his way to investigate. The bear was the most interested at the moment, slowly getting closer and closer, grunting as his nose puffed in Dash's strange scent. Dash could hear that the beast was nearing but he could not get up... not yet, even when he tried desperately. It was getting closer and closer. Lying there, trying not to breathe too hard, Dash figured he could use his stillness to his advantage. Perhaps the bear would sniff him and walk away after that... In fact, he could feel the bear's breath on his forehead now... Dash cringed, every muscle in his body tensing in fear. If this albino bear thought for one moment Dash could be appetizing... he was done for.  
Then bear grumbled in his ear, its wet nose nuzzling his blond hair. Dash bit his lip, praying that the bear would leave him alone, but then, the bear growled. It was such a vicious and upsetting sound Dash couldn't remain still any longer. He jerked up and away so fast, scrambling to get some distance between himself and the bear, but that was when he saw a tiger, the same tiger from earlier! It was charging, but not at him, at the bear. It roared threateningly as it loped up, stopping to regard the bear carefully before baring its teeth. Dash gaped, but not at the tiger. Not far behind the striped beast itself, he saw the Beast Whisperer, rushing over calmly. She put a reassuring hand up when the bear swung it's head to stand on its hind feet and growl viciously at her.  
"Easy... easy," she said out loud, keeping one hand in front in the air towards the predator, the other she kept behind her back holding a whip, just in case. Dash watched in amazement as the bear lowered back down to its large paws and lowered its head, becoming unthreatening. The Beast Whisperer smiled and came forward without fear to pet the bear on the forehead before it turned to walk away. Only once the bear was away did she come forward towards Dash to see if he was alright.  
"You alright?" she asked, kneeling down to him. Dash looked at the Beast Whisperer in complete surprise. He hadn't seen that coming...at ALL.  
"As...alright as someone who just ran 200 mph into a wall can be, yeah," Dash responded, grinning up at her, "Why are you helping me?"  
"Because," was her only response, but hey, it worked for him. She helped him to his feet, and though he remained dizzy for a good minute or so, he didn't have to worry about any animals attacking, for the Beast Whisperer had that covered. As long as they weren't opposed she was definitely useful help to him.  
"Your boss is going to skin you alive," Dash commented, as she motioned him after her.  
"I don't' care, he's got nothing on me. I signed on to help him 'manage' these animals, and I am," she shrugged.

"THAT TRAITOR!" Black Mail roared in the watching booth. The guards had all gasped and began murmuring to one another upon seeing the Beast Whisperer suddenly rush out into the ring to save the very hero she had helped capture!  
"Get out there you fools!" Black Mail shouted, shoving the guards nearest him towards the doors, "And don't come back till the Incredible Dash is DEAD!"

* * *

**Like...? Please review! The reviews keep me going! Warning: The next chapter will be my LAST for this story. But if you want more Dash, I will most likely be writing more short stories of him in the future! **

**-Stokin D Embers **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers!**  
**I am sooooo sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been trying to keep up on all my other stories and neglected to properly finish this one before I moved on. So... don't hurt me. haha. For those of you that wish I would continue writing as Dash, never fear! I will have more short stories on their way! Oh, I don't own the Incredibles or any characters from the movie. Just my Ocs and the story plot! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dash didn't have much time. All he knew was that he had to take out a whole stinkin' lot of guards and somehow get to Black Mail to take him out before he sent those ransom letters. Then last but not least, he would activate his homing beacon and have his family come and pick him up with the Incredible Jet. Dash was still uncertain how to handle the whole animal situation... Whisper would be mad at him if he made her put them back into their cages just to be transported back to their original zoos. But what else could he do? He'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For right now, he really needed to just focus on dodging the bullets flying everywhere at him. Dash already knew that Whisper was in jeopardy of being hit so, without her permission or approval, he had scooped her up in his arms and run to dodge the guards back and forth.  
"Stop squirming!" Dash ordered.  
"I didn't ask to be picked up!" she snapped back.  
"How bout you say a nice 'thank you' for saving your butt, and then you provide a nice heel to smack into these guys faces since my fists are a bit tied up?" Dash questioned. He was nearing another guard during super speed and Whisper promptly struck out her high heeled boot to sock the guy across the jaw, sending him spinning and sprawled to the floor. They repeated this process many times, all within a blink of an eye, until Dash finally slowed to a stop and looked about, seeing a yard full of knocked out soldiers in black.

To Black Mail's eye up above in the watch tower, all he had seen was a red tornado whipping about like a pin ball zipping back and forth in different directions and bouncing off of the black guards here and there to knock them over.  
"This can NOT be happening," Black Mail roared, grabbing a sniper rifle from under the desk he'd been sitting at and stalking off.

"Now what?" Whisper asked, Dash still holding her in his arms as he looked about.  
"I usually find the main bad guy right about now and we duel out in the most epic battle of the day," Dash explained.  
"In that case you can set me down now," she stated. Dash grinned and playfully bounced her in his arms.  
"Aww, but I like holding you," he whined.  
"Always so smooth," she responded with a smirk.  
"I know," Dash shrugged then gently set her down, "Any chance that after I finish up here, I'll be seeing you again?" he inquired, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
"Maybe," she answered, looking unconcerned and dishearteningly uninterested, "It's best we not get involved anyway. Just because this guy turned out to be a whacko doesn't mean I won't stop in my hunt to free all animals of human tyranny," she promised, lifting her chin determinedly.  
"In that case I know I'll see you again," Dash grinned charmingly, "And I'll look forward to our next encounter..." he added.  
"I'm sure you will," she smiled back that dazzling grin that made Dash's heart beat faster and he stared at her in an entranced daze when an unexpected loud CRACK issued through the air and stinging pain erupted all through his shoulder. Gasping in a rush of pain, flooded with fear and dread, Dash clutched his upper arm where the bullet had embedded. Blood was rushing from the wound and trickling through his fingers.  
"Dash!" Whisper exclaimed in shock and worry as she saw him stumble back a few paces. Her eyes darted around the yard, spotting Black Mail standing in the far end of the yard from the watch tower with a rifle set at his shoulder, taking aim.  
"Look out!" Whisper shouted, grabbing Dash's good arm which was closest to her and pulling him out of the way. A secondary bullet whizzed by them, missing Dash just barely.  
"Get out of here," Dash grit out, feeling like an idiot for not having been better on guard and also not wanting Whisper to become harmed.  
"But Dash," she protested, holding him as he winced in intense pain.  
"Just go, I got this. Trust me," he said quickly, shaking her off his arm and insisting that she run. Whisper stared at him, taking a deep shaky breath. She seriously considered not going, to make sure things turned out alright, but that was when she saw Black Mail aiming over at her. She felt her heart practically stop, a deer in the headlights. That was when her tiger, which she'd lost track of during her flirting, prowled from behind and launched off all fours to knock Black Mail to the ground with a soul shaking roar of fury. Black Mail's scream of terror could be heard as clear as crystal from where Whisper and Dash stood many yards away. Dash stared with wide eyes as he watched the tiger swipe and swipe again at the victim beneath its paws.  
"Make him stop!" Dash said hurriedly to Whisper.  
"Why? He deserves it! He SHOT you!" she argued.  
"It's not how things should be done," Dash responded, through his gritted teeth, "Please," he pleaded, wincing again as the pain seemed to make his whole body throb. Whisper's angry expression lessened and she ran forward towards her tiger and its pray, ordering that the giant cat cease its tearing at the victim. Black Mail was a bloody mess and far from a pretty sight as Whisper approached. She wanted to look away the minute she'd seen him and motioned her pet tiger towards her. Was Black Mail even still alive? Whisper almost dreaded checking. Luckily, she didn't have to. He groaned and weakly issued the word,  
"Help..." from his throat. Dash made his way over shortly after, still clutching his shoulder. He'd only just heard Black Mail's weak plea.  
"You'll get it," he promised, removing his bloody hand from his shoulder to press his index finger against the dotted "i" on his suit. It began flashing and making a small beeping noise.  
"Who are you calling?" Whisper asked curiously.  
"The Incredibles? Who else?" Dash asked with a faint flit of a smile on his lips, "Look, they will be here shortly, but most likely they will want to take you for questioning and stick you in jail too for stealing, so I recommend you get out of here..." he suggested, "Do you have something to get off this island in?"  
"Black Mail has a private submarine I can use. The guards down by the beach won't be a problem," she replied.  
"Good," Dash nodded. It was the next moment the faint sound of a jet engine could be heard in the sky. Looking up, Dash saw a red jet flying towards them through the clouds.  
"You better go," he said, glancing back down to the Beast Whisperer. She had this soft, thankful expression on her face and then, she stepped into him, putting one hand gently behind his neck , and gave him a tender kiss on his lips, arresting his whole body in almost enough delight to suppress the torturous aching from his wound. When she stepped back she turned and jogged off, her tiger rushing after her.

The Incredible Jet landed moments later, the helicopter rotors swirling. Piloting the double powered jet, Dash's sister, Violet, now called Ms. Disappear, climbed out after unbuckling, followed by Mr. Incredible who stepped out of the heli-jet's cabin.  
"Dash! Are you okay?!" Violet called, running forward and seeing the blood staining his suit.  
"I'm okay," Dash nodded reassuringly, "This guy needs some major attention however," he said, gesturing to Black Mail's barely breathing form.  
"I'd say so!" Mr. Incredible responded with a disgusted look on his face, "I'll go get the emergency stretcher," and he turned back to the jet.  
"What happened?" Violet asked, moving Dash off towards the jet as well.  
"It's a long story..." Dash sighed. Once all were in the jet and everything was properly secured, Mr. Incredible sat and tended to his son's wounds, having put their criminal captive on a stabilizing table full of emergency medical instruments. Dash accounted the whole mission story to his father and sister before suddenly remembering his new binoculars were on that hill with his back pack! Violet growled in irritation, complaining that she could get him new ones and that they were in a hurry. Dash grumbled. He liked those binoculars...

**That Night: **

Dash sat alone in his room, carefully stripping away his suit. He'd spent the afternoon being debriefed by the governmental agents in whom the super heroes operated under. Upon having disclosed the location of the island, Dash learned that the agents had made sure to swarm the place and to capture all the remaining guards who'd been under Black Mail's pay roll. When it came to the recapturing of the animals, Dash suggested that they leave them alone there and compensate the zoos for their losses. He argued that paying the zoos would be easier than having to scour the island for all the missing rare species. Eventually, after quite a long discussion, the director of the agency agreed to see what he could do. That was enough for Dash. Now, he was tired. His shoulder was wrapped carefully around and he knew it would be the cause of quite a bit of discomfort for a while to come. How on earth he was going to explain this injury to the people where he worked was beyond him, but Dash knew he'd figure something out. He usually did. Pulling off his left sleeve as best he could he found the splitting muscle pain race down his body again. He yelped in shock and anger at himself for not being careful enough, then considered how much of a baby he was sometimes. He was alive wasn't he? In fact, upon further consideration, part of him even believed he had Whisper to thank for that. She had been the one to pull him out of the way of that second bullet.

Whisper... he thought of her far too often. He'd merely mentioned to his family that there had been a woman villain who could speak to animals that had been hired by Black Mail but she had gotten away. He was absolutely positive that mentioning he'd thought her quite the cool girl would encourage a long lecture from his father about not associating with female villains and then he would probably go through the long list of stories and lessons he'd learned from when he'd been in his glory days. No thank you. Dash found it all the easier to just romanticize about the Beast Whisperer in his spare time. He hoped beyond hope he WOULD see her again, but he just wasn't sure how, or when? Could he even survive the torture of not knowing until then? Okay perhaps that was a bit over dramatic, but she had made him feel like no other woman he'd ever met before. She was special. Dash sighed, realizing he'd paused from removing his suit when thinking about her, and continued. It was hard, only having one good arm to maneuver, but eventually he stripped the top part down. When he got to his belt and unclipped it, a small flit of white paper suddenly came loose and fluttered to the floor. Frowning, and wondering how that had gotten there, Dash leaned down to pick it up. Turning it over, he saw a number written down, with the small words, "Call me some time, if you're beast enough,"  
A ridiculously large grin spread over his face. When had she put that there? Heck, it didn't even matter. He had the direct line of contact to the girl of his dreams in his hand right now! Frantic, Dash glanced at the clock, wondering if it was already too late to call. It was only 9... He could risk it. But wait, what if calling the first moment he had the chance made him seem too desperate? Would she think him totally lame? Well, it was possible though like many other normal people out there, that she had work tomorrow and he'd have to wait the next day till night to call her again. Biting his lip, Dash decided to go for it and grabbed his cell phone. Punching in the numbers eagerly he put the cell up to his face and waited. What if she didn't answer? Dash almost preferred she didn't. That way at least he could leave a message then the ball would be in her court. Then she answered.  
"Hello?"  
Dash's heart nearly stopped at hearing her voice again and his grin was from ear to ear.  
"Whatever happened to 'it's best we don't get involved'?" Dash asked curiously.  
"You could just say 'thank you'," she responded silkily on the other end.  
"For what?" Dash snorted playfully.  
"For even bothering to give a dork like you my number," she retorted snappishly.  
"A dork who saved your life and who got shot because of you," Dash returned.  
"Shot because of me?" she sounded outraged. Dash had to hurry and say something incredibly charming before she hung up.  
"Yeah, that smile of yours hypnotized me," Dash explained, "Gotta watch out where you flash that thing next time,"  
Silence. Dash's gut turned cold. Did she hang up?!  
"Whisper?"  
"I'm debating if I should give you a snappy remark or thank you for the compliment," she responded.  
"Take your time," Dash smiled, feeling put back at ease.  
"While I'm thinking about it, I should let you know I'm visiting the zoo this weekend," she informed.  
"... What zoo?" Dash asked.  
"The one down town from where you live,"  
"How do you know where I live?" Dash questioned, feeling slightly worried.  
"Meet me at the zoo and I'll tell you," she replied. He could practically hear her grinning, "Oh, and I'd come in your suit," she added.  
"Why? I'm plenty super without it too you know," said Dash playfully.  
"I'm sure you are. Come Saturday at noon," she finished, "Oh and thanks,"  
"For what?"  
"Calling my smile hypnotic. Next time I'll know what to use should the want to paralyze you ever come up," she responded. Dash fidgeted and his cheeks grew hot, not knowing how to respond other than,  
"I can hardly wait..."  
"Goodnight," she said.  
"Night..." and then he heard her phone hang up. SCORE!

Dash was certain his relationship with Whisper was just beginning, and he was even more confident that it would be an incredibly good one...

**_THE END_ **

* * *

**Well? What did you all think? Was the ending good enough for you? Did it leave you satisfied or wanting more? OH and I apologize if the final battle with Black Mail wasn't as epic as you were hoping. I'm not the best at writing action scenes yet so I figured I'd spare you all a failed attempt and just cut to the chase with the tiger. **

**ANYWAY, REVIEW! Please... **

**Thank you!**

**-Stokin D Embers **


End file.
